The Desert Trail of Doom
by ignite444
Summary: The gang heads back to Egypt to get out of class, but accidentally get sucked into another dimention. Trouble arises and romance blossoms, but can or will they ever get home? Read and review please! Now Finished
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, not necessarily my first fic, but it's my first fic on here! I hope you enjoy my story!**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Late Nights**_

Night falls on the city of Retroville, Texas as the sun disappears over the horizon. Stars start twinkling in the dark blue sky, seeming to dance around the bright, full moon that lay in the middle of the sky.

Everybody is in bed, or supposed to be. Bed doesn't concern the town's resident boy genius, James Isaac Neutron, or "Jimmy" as they like to call him. Lately, he's been up every night for the past 3 days working on his new invention, the Dimension Diffuser 900, or the DD900 as it was shortened to. To know what it does, you would have to ask the genius himself. 

Judy: James Isaac Neutron! This is the last time I'm telling you, get your behind to bed this instant! You've been up for the past three days as it is and I don't want you to fall asleep in class tomorrow!

All the schools had been given the Friday off for an all day inservice, which had left the kids delighted, and the teacher's groaning. Jimmy had taken advantage of the 3 day weekend to work on his invention, but his mom, Judy, wasn't happy about it at all. 

Jimmy sighed and hopped out of his chair, almost tripping from being so tired, but Goddard caught him just in time.

Jimmy: Thanks Goddard, I owe you one.

Goddard: Bark bark!

Jimmy once again sighed and thought to himself for a while. Why had he started this invention in the first place? Oh, that's right, because he wanted to be able to travel dimensions after learning that he could when Timmy Turner came to their world.

So he thought to himself, if that punk Turner could, why not a genius like him?

He went over and rubbed Goddard's head and yawned.

Jimmy: Well Goddard, it's almost done! Too bad I have school tomorrow...

He paused for a moment and jumped up.

Jimmy: School! Oh I almost forgot! I guess I got so wrapped up in my new invention that I lost track of the time! Good thing mom snapped me out of my little fantasy world!

Jimmy got changed and hopped into bed and fell asleep in a matter of seconds after saying good night to Goddard.

**_-----Morning-----_**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_...

Jimmy groaned and rolled over trying to find his rocket ship alarm clock. After a minute or so he finally found it and fiddled with it to try and shut it off. A few attempts later, he just decided to throw it out of his window, breaking the glass in the process.

_**-----Downstairs-----**_

Judy: What in the world was that?

Hugh: _Eating a piece of apple pie_ Sountthhhsss lith Jimpo freathing something..

Judy: Hugh, swallow your food before talking...

Hugh: _Gulps_ I said it sounds like Jimbo breaking something.

Judy: Well go and check on your son this instant!

Hugh: Aw but Sugar Booger..

Judy: No buts! Now march!

Hugh reluctantly got up from his so called breakfast and treaded up the stairs and headed toward Jimmy's room.

**_-----Jimmy's Room-----_**

Jimmy continued to sleep even through Goddard's attempts to wake him up. He gave up after a while and decided to just go back to sleep until he heard the door open.

Hugh: JimJam, your mother told me to see what all the noise was about- Uh Jimmy?

In his futile attempt to talk to his son, he soon learned he was talking to a wall, not literally of course.

Hugh: Jimbo, it's time to get up son, you have school today you know.

After trying to get him up after a few minutes, he decided to try something he wouldn't normally do.

Hugh: Jimmy, if you don't get up this instant than doggonit I'm going to make you wear that duck suit I made you wear when you were 3 years old!

That did it, Jimmy jumped up out of bed faster than you can say "Supercalifr-"... Well you get my point..

Jimmy: Ah! Ok, ok! I'm up, I'm up! Just don't make me wear that hideous thing!

Hugh: Good. See you when you get downstairs! Oh, and fix that broken window while you're at it.

Hugh walked out of the room and closed the door on his nose, again...

Hugh: Ow... That hurt...

Jimmy groaned and got ready for school and headed downstairs while dragging his feet with Goddard right behind him.

Judy: Jimmy, I told you not to stay up so late, and now look at you! You look terrible!

Jimmy: I know mom.. I'm sorry... I guess I'll just have to try and survive school and keep from falling asleep...

Jimmy yawned and walked out to the bus stop and waited there. Sheen and Carl came up a few minutes later and greeted him.

Carl: Hey Jim!

Sheen: Hi Jimmy! Where were you all weekend! I wanted to show you my new Ultralord action figure!

Carl: Yeah and I got a new llama game yesterday. It's called "Llama Raider", uh Jim?

Jimmy hadn't been listening, instead he fell asleep against the bus stop sign.

Sheen: Don't worry Carl, I got it covered!

Out of nowhere, Sheen pulled out an air horn and blew it right in Jimmy's ear.

Jimmy: _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!_ SHEEN_!

Sheen: Oops... Sorry Jimmy, but I had to wake you up somehow!

Jimmy just growled until he spotted Cindy and Libby coming up to them, then he just rolled his eyes.

Cindy: Well, well, well, it seems Nerdtron finally came out of his cave!

Jimmy: Very funny Vortex! If you must know, I was working on a new invention!

Libby: Does this one actually work? Oh my!

Cindy and Libby cracked up while Jimmy just glared at them.

Carl: Don't worry about them Jim.

Sheen: Yeah, Libby will forget about you once she sees me!

Jimmy: _In a flat voice_ Gee thanks...

The bus pulled up 2 minutes later and they got on and sat in their assigned seats. After an incident on the bus last year, the bus driver decided to give them assigned seats to prevent anymore of those incidents. That was terrible for Jimmy and Cindy, they had to sit next to each other. Sheen was happy that he got to sit next to Libby, and Carl had to sit next to Wendel which he didn't seem to mind.

Jimmy and Cindy headed toward their seat, and once again, argued over positions..

Cindy: Look Neutron, I get window seat today, got it?

Jimmy: You had it on Thursday! I get it today!

Cindy: You must be pulling a blank there braniac, because I remember you having it on Thursday!

Jimmy: I did not!

Cindy: Did too!

Bus Driver: Would you too just sit down! I would like to leave sometime before I'm 80!

Random Kid: You're not 80? I could've been fooled!

Bus Driver: Zip it kid or I'll write you up!

The kid just mumbled and sat down in his seat. While over that, Jimmy reluctantly gave Cindy the window seat. In truth, he just wanted it to sleep against the window. Instead, he sat there trying to stay awake, snapping his eyes open everytime they drooped. He may of been a genius, but he wasn't a genius at staying awake.. He eventually fell asleep altogether and leaned on Cindy's shoulder without even realizing it.

Cindy felt the extra weight on her shoulder and look over to see what it was ans was shocked beyond comparison to see Jimmy leaning on her shoulder, asleep even. She just sat there in shock, actually enjoying it until she say everybody within sightseeing reach of that seat staring at them. She scowled and then growled and pushed Jimmy off of her.

Cindy: Ew! What were you thinking Speutron? Get off!

Cindy pushed him with full force and Jimmy landed on the bus aisle, hard.

Jimmy:_ OW_! Vortex what did you do that for!

Cindy: That'll teach you to sleep on my shoulder without my permission! Not that I would let you anyway!

The kids on the bus jeered and laughed at the scene. Jimmy just growled in aggravation and got back up and sat down not even looking at Cindy or anybody else. He was lost in thought for a few moments.

Jimmy: _Thinking_ I was laying on her shoulder? Yuck! I have to remind myself not to fall asleep on the bus next time! Though I guess I sorta... No! No! I have to get that thought out of my mind! Think of numbers, prime numbers!

The bus stopped, jerking him out of his thoughts. He got up and off and headed to class with the rest of his friends.

**_-----Ms. Fowl's Class-----_**

The gang got into the classroom and sat down in there seats awaiting the arrival of their teacher, Ms. Fowl. The bell rang and she came through the door.

Ms. Fowl: Braaaaah! Good morning class!

The class greeted her with tired voices.

Ms. Fowl: Today we will be watching the second part of that documentary that we started _Snore_ a month _Snore_ ago and where is that snoring coming from?

The class all pointed to Jimmy who was fast asleep on his desk.

Ms. Fowl: Braaaaah! Jimmy! This is no time for a nap!

Jimmy continued to sleep ignoring her. Ms. Fowl just sighed and rubbed her temples.

Cindy: Ms. Fowl, would you mind if I tried to wake him up?

Ms. Fowl: Go ahead and try Cindy.

Cindy: Thank you Ms. Fowl.

Cindy got up out of her desk and walked over to Jimmy's desk and bent down toward his ear, and took a deep breath.

Cindy: _HEY NERDTRON_! _WAKE UP_!

The class broke out into a fit of laughter when Jimmy jumped up and fell out of his desk and landed on the floor with a loud **THUMP**. Tangled up and red, he looked up at Cindy's smirking face and frowned.

Jimmy: Thanks a lot Vortex! There are easier ways to wake a person you know!

Cindy: _With an innocent face_ There is?

The class once again broke out in laughter as Jimmy got up and sat back down at his desk while glaring at Cindy.

Ms. Fowl: Braaaah! Alright class, settle down! As I was saying, we will watch part 2 of that 97 hour documentary that we started a month ago.

The whole class groaned at this announcement. But inside, Jimmy was glad, this was a perfect time to catch up on his sleep without getting in trouble. But he was wrong, very wrong...

**_End of Chapter 1_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Journey to Egypt**_

Cindy sat there staring at the TV, about to fall asleep with the rest of the class. Why did Ms. Fowl even make them watch that boring movie in the first place? I wouldn't even call it a movie, I'd call it "a trip to Snoresville."

Cindy sighed and looked around at the rest of the class, only to see everyone else asleep. She was about to follow every one else's example till she layed her green eyes on Jimmy. He was asleep, and in a very deep sleep at that. Figuring it was the only thing to do, she just kept staring at him with a smile on her face.

Cindy: _Thinking_ He looks so peaceful like that.. I wonder why he's been falling asleep so much?

Unknown to Cindy, Libby was watching her, very closely through slit eyes.

Libby: _Thinking_ That girl had better come clean soon about her true feelings for him. She thinks she can hide them from me, but she's dead wrong.

Opening her eyes, she tapped Cindy on the shoulder to get her attention. Startled, Cindy whipped around to see what was poking her, and sighed in relief when she saw that it was Libby. Libby took out a piece of paper and jotted something down then handed it to Cindy. She took it and read it over.

Piece of Paper: Girl, were you staring at Jimmy again?

Cindy looked shocked for just a second, then took out a pencil and wrote back then handed the paper to Libby.

P. of P.: No! Why would I be staring at Nerdtron? I was looking out the door!

Libby rolled her eyes and wrote back.

P. of P.: Whatever girl, I know what I saw! Why don't you wake him up so we can get out of here before I fall asleep.

Cindy took it and read it over, sighed and nodded a yes to Libby. She took a deep breath, got up slowly, and once again, walked over to Jimmy's desk. She tried tapping his shoulder to try and wake him up, the only reaction she got was twitch and a meaningless reply.

Jimmy: _Dreamily_ No mommy, I don't want to ride the pony...

Cindy sighed it aggravation and looked back at Libby only to see her laughing under her breath. Cindy sighed again and turned back to Jimmy trying to decide what to do. She snapped her fingers quietly. Instead of yelling in his ear this time, she flicked it, hard, really hard. Her result was an earned smack in the jaw from Jimmy lifting his head quickly. He yawned and looked up to see Cindy rubbing her bottom jaw and glared.

Jimmy: _In a hushed tone_ Vortex! What was that for! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?

Cindy: That's the problem! We don't want to sleep!

Jimmy: We? Who's we?

Cindy: Libby and I! We woke you up so we could get out of here! We're bored!

Jimmy looked at her strangely and thought for a moment. He looked at the class and saw everyone else asleep, including their teacher, Carl, and Sheen. He sighed and nodded, very slowly I might add.

Jimmy: Alright Vortex, I suppose we could go. But where?

Libby: How about Egypt again?

Cindy: Libby! Remember what happened the last time we went there? We almost got killed by mummies! And we got 10 demerits for leaving the school! I can't afford another 10 demerits! My mother will murder me if I do!

Libby: Then we'll be careful this time! Besides, Jimmy doesn't have his Electro-Thing anymore, right Jimmy? Uh... Jimmy?

Jimmy had fallen asleep again and was in la-la land, or in a better term, had entered REM through Cindy and Libby's conversation. This of course angered Cindy, so she slapped him this time.

Jimmy: _OW_! I'm awake, I'm awake!

Cindy: Good, go wake Carl and Sheen so we can leave. Oh, and one more thing, put tape on Carl's mouth so he doesn't blab anything!

Jimmy grunted, got up and walked over to Carl and Sheen quite sluggishly and woke them up with ease. Sheen was excited that they were leaving for Egypt once again, but Carl wasn't...

Carl: Jim, do we really have to go back there?

Jimmy: Would you rather be watching this?

He pointed to the TV, which was showing the screen panning over nothing but sand.

Carl: I vote for Egypt!

Sheen: Me too!

Libby: What are we doing standing here? Let's go already!

They left the classroom quietly, but not without putting tape over Carl's mouth.

Carl: Mmmmmppphhhh...!

Jimmy: Be quiet Carl! We'll take the tape off once we're off school property!

They snuck through the hallways and ducked below classroom doors, and within 5 minutes, they were outside.

Sheen: Whoo! Remind me to go to the gym next time! Running and ducking is quite a workout! Right Carl?

Poor Carl was doing the best he could breathing through his nose due to the tape.

Sheen: Eh... Nevermind...

Jimmy pulled out a remote control from behind and pressed a button.

Jimmy: Good thing I created a remote control for the hovercar. It should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

The hovercar came right on time and landed in front of them.

Cindy: It's a good thing you did! At least we don't have to wait forever like last time!

Cindy crossed her arms while Jimmy just glared. Libby just stood there with her arms crossed and shaking her head.

Jimmy: Alright everybody on board, the sooner we leave, the sooner we'll get to Egypt.

All 5 of them boarded while Jimmy sat int he driver's seat and started the hovercar up. As soon as they were all on, Sheen removed the tape from Carl's mouth, and in a matter of seconds, they were all heading for Egypt.

**_----Egypt, One Hour Later-----_**

Jimmy: Well guys, here's Egypt.. Again...

Sheen: Uh Jimmy, why are we here again?

Cindy: To get out of that boring video! That's why Ultra Dork!

Sheen: Well we could've gone some place else!

Cindy: Like where?

Sheen: Japan! I've always wanted to go back to Japan! I never got to see their Ultra Lord stores!

Jimmy: Guys, guys! Stop fighting! I have a very bad feeling that something's going to happen, but I don't know what...

Carl: Hey Jim, what's this?

Carl had pulled out the DD900 that he found on the floor on the hovercar.

Jimmy: Carl! No don't-

It was too late, Carl had accidentally pushed the main button that activated it. Soon they were all sent spiraling through a vortex.

Carl/Sheen/Libby/Cindy/Jimmy: _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!

**_-----Two Hours Later-----_**

Cindy: Wake up Nerdtron! You have ten seconds to tell us where we are right now!

Jimmy slowly opened his sapphire eyes and groaned. When he was fully awake, he took a look at the surroundings.

Jimmy: It seems that my DD900 had sent us into another dimension, but it looks like Egypt, a little too much.

Cindy: Great, now we're stuck here with no way of getting home! What was that thing doing in the hovercar anyway?

Libby: Cindy, calm down! I'm sure Jimmy will find a way to fix this!

Cindy: _Sarcastically_ Oh now I feel safe!

Jimmy: Can it Vortex! I will find a way to get us home!

Jimmy walked over to the hovercar and picked up the DD900.

Jimmy: Gas planet! It's broken! It must've been damaged while we were traveling through the portal!

Carl: You mean we're stuck here! This can't be happening!

Sheen: Relax Carl, there's no need to panic! Let me do it for you!

Sheen started screaming and running around, Carl soon joined.

Libby: Would you guys stop that! You're giving me a headache!

Cindy ignored them and walked over to Jimmy.

Cindy: Well this is another fine mess you've gotten us into! Get me home right now or prepare to face my wrath!

Jimmy: Look Cindy, I want to get home as much as you, but it may take days to-

Jimmy paused and looked straight forward with frightened eyes.

Cindy: Uh, Earth to Neutron!

Jimmy: Cindy, turn around and tell me what you see...

Cindy sighed and turned around, only to get the same frightened face as Jimmy.

Cindy: J-Jimmy... W-What is that?

Jimmy: A giant sandstorm... Libby, Sheen, Carl! Get over here and get in the hovercar right now!

All of them turned to the sandstorm with wide eyes, then ran to the hovercar in an instant.

Carl: Jimmy! Hurry and start it!

Jimmy: I'm trying to! It won't start!

The hovercar was sputtering as Jimmy tried to start it, but with little success...

Jimmy: Forget it! It won't start! Run!

All five of them jumped out of the hovercar. Jimmy turned back around and ran back to get the DD900. Cindy saw this and followed him.

Cindy: Neutron! What are you doing!

Jimmy: If we want to get out of here, I need to get the DD900!

Cindy: _NEUTRON_!

They had to start yelling above the noise of the sandstorm, which was only 50 feet away from them.

Jimmy: Got it!

Cindy: Good! Let's get out of here! Now!

Cindy grabbed his hand and started running toward where the others were, but they didn't make it, the sandstorm had caught up to them and engulfed both of them, sending them spiraling into it. Cindy had managed to grab Jimmy and hold onto him so they wouldn't get separated in the storm.

Sheen/Carl/Libby: Jimmy/Cindy!

All three of them looked over the huge ditch they were in once the storm had passed to find they were alone...

**_End of Chapter 2._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**The Cold Heart of the Desert, the Warm Heart of Souls**_

_**-----With Carl/Sheen/Libby-----**_

Carl, Sheen, and Libby crawled out of the ditch, tired and filthy. All three of them looked around in hope of spotting Jimmy or Cindy, or even both of them. They saw neither...

Libby: Poor Cindy and Jimmy! Where could they be?

Carl: Well, they could either be alive or-

Sheen covers Carl's mouth to keep him from finishing his sentence.

Sheen: Don't say that Carl! Don't even think about it!

Libby: Yeah, they have to be around here somewhere, so don't give up hope just yet!

Carl: Uh guys, it's starting to get dark...

Libby looked over at the horizon and sighed.

Libby: I guess we should wait until tomorrow to look for Cindy and Jimmy then. Come on, let's get out of the opening and find a place to make camp.

Sheen: Where are we going to make camp? We're in the middle of the desert for crying out loud!

Libby: I was getting to that!

Sheen: Sorry.. Continue on then my queen!

Libby: Alright! I think we should dig underground and make a cave in the sand like you would with snow. Oh and Sheen?

Sheen: Yes my queen?

Libby: I'm not your queen!

Sheen meeps and takes a few steps back away from her.

Carl: Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!

All three of them head back over to the ditch and start digging to make a cave for themselves.

_**-----With Jimmy and Cindy-----**_

Jimmy opened his eyes only to see Cindy hovering over him with an angry look on her face.

Cindy: Nice going Sherlock! Now we're lost in the middle of the desert without food or water! How are we going to survive?

Jimmy: Cindy, will you calm down for a second? I'm trying to figure out where we are!

Cindy sat in the sand waiting impatiently while Jimmy looked around at the scenery and trying to calculate where they were exactly.

Jimmy: I've got it! The only conclusion I can come up with is...

Cindy: _Aggravated tone_ Is what?

Jimmy:... We're lost...

Cindy: UGH! Great! We're going to die out here and it's all your fault!

Jimmy: Why is it my fault!

Cindy: You built that stupid invention! And Carl found it! That's why!

Jimmy: Hey, hey! It isn't my fault that Carl found it! At least I tried to stop him! You just sat there in your little fantasy world not caring what was going on around you!

Cindy: _WHAT_! Look Freaktron, how was I even supposed to know it was in the hovercar? And I wasn't in my own little fantasy world, I was, in fact, paying attention to what was going on around me, unlike you!

Jimmy: Grrr.. That's it Vortex! Just stay 20 feet away from me for the remaining time we are here!

Cindy: I'd be glad to!

Jimmy: Good!

Jimmy looked over at the horizon and saw that the sun had gone down and it was getting colder.

Jimmy: Look, the sun's gone down, I think we should make camp and forget this whole argument. Agreed?

Jimmy stuck out his hand for Cindy to shake. She looked hesitant at first then decided to shake on it.

Cindy: Agreed...

Jimmy: Good. Now, I have some food and water in my backpack as well as some matches and wood. You go and make the fire while I scout for any sign of Carl, Sheen, or Libby.

Cindy: Why should I make the fire?

Jimmy: I hate to admit it, but you're better at making fires than me. So here, take the matches and wood and get started.

Jimmy took out the said supplies and headed out toward the hill nearby to see if he could spot Sheen, Carl, or Libby. Cindy sat down and started on making the fire while lost in thought.

Cindy: _Thinking_ He actually admitted that I was better at something? Wow... Maybe he isn't so bad at all...

Cindy finally got the fire started just as Jimmy came back. He sat down and sighed.

Jimmy: I couldn't see anything or anyone... We'll start looking in the morning. In the meantime...

He pulled out some food and water from his backpack.

Jimmy: Would you like something to eat and drink Cindy?

Cindy smiled and took it.

Cindy: Thanks Jimmy! Don't you want any?

Jimmy: I'll be fine... But save me some water ok? I'm going to sleep...

Cindy: Ok.

Jimmy walked over to a spot near the fire and layed down, falling asleep instantly. Cindy looked at him in concern while eating only half of the candy bar and drinking a quarter of the water and putting it back.

Cindy: _Thinking_ It's getting colder out here... I hope this fire holds out the rest of the night...

Cindy put the backpack down on the ground then followed what Jimmy did by laying down in the sand and closing her eyes.

_**-----Middle of The Night-----**_

Cindy opened her eyes due to the cold wind hitting her. She shivered and looked over at the fire and gasped. The fire was out! Then she panned over to look at Jimmy, seeing what she didn't want to see. He looked horrible! He was shivering, sneezing and coughing endlessly! When she couldn't take anymore of it, she got up, walked over to him and tried to wake him up.

Cindy: Come on Jimmy! Wake up!

Jimmy finally woke up and saw Cindy. He tried to speak, but he was too weak to even open his mouth.

Cindy: It'll be alright Jimmy, I promise!

Cindy picked him up and held him close to her to try and warm him up as best she could. She put a hand on his forehead, only to find he was running a fever. Her eyes drooped in sadness as she layed him back on the ground and layed right next to him. She gathered him up in her arms and did her best to warm him up.

Cindy: _Thinking_ His breathing is so ragged.. I hope we get home soon!

She finally found out that he fell asleep and did the same within minutes.

_**-----Morning With Sheen/Carl/Libby-----**_

All three of them emerged from the man made cave and stretched.

Sheen: I"ll have to admit, that was the best sleep I've ever gotten!

Libby: Yeah, but you kept me and Carl up all night!

Carl: Yeah Sheen.. Learn not to snore so much!

Sheen: I do not snore!

Libby: I have to concur... Anyway, let's start heading out to search for Cindy and Jimmy. They couldn't be very far from here.

Carl: You mean we have to cross the desert? On foot?

Sheen: Aw grow up Carl! Be a man for once and start facing your fears!

Carl: I wish we still had the hovercar...

Libby: Well we don't, so let's get going sometime before I'm 70!

They climbed out of the ditch and started their trek to find Cindy and Jimmy. They would soon learn they weren't very far from where they were at all...

_**-----With Jimmy and Cindy-----**_

Cindy opened her eyes to see the sun rise up over the horizon. She grunted then squinted at it's brightness. After the morning effects wore off, she looked down at Jimmy to see he was still asleep. Cindy didn't want to wake him up, so she just layed there smiling, closed her eyes, and fell back asleep. She was enjoying every moment of this.

_**-----With Sheen/Carl/Libby-----**_

Carl: I'm tired!

Sheen: Get over it Carl! You can stand another hour or two!

Libby: Guys! Look! I think I spotted Jimmy and Cindy!

Carl: Where, where?

Carl and Sheen ran up to where Libby was and looked out to where she pointed.

Sheen: Yeah, it does look like them!

Carl: Well what are we doing just standing here? Let's go!

They ran down over the hill as fast as they could without tripping.

_**-----Jimmy and Cindy's Campsite-----**_

Jimmy slowly opened his eyes, due to him being weak at the moment, and saw Cindy next to him, well more than just next to him. She was holding him! His eyes widened, but he was too weak to struggle, so he just layed there waiting for her to wake up. As a matter of fact, he was actually enjoying it.

Jimmy:_ Thinking_ This is.. Kinda nice...

All of a sudden, he spotted three figures in the distance, running toward them. He thought nothing of it, thinking it was only a mirage. The figures kept coming closer and closer until he recognized them. His eyes widened as he tried to shout, but found he couldn't. He just sighed and waited for them to get there.

Carl, Sheen, and Libby finally reached their campsite, out of breath. As soon as they caught their breath, they looked over at Jimmy and Cindy and got the biggest shock of their young lives. Mouth agape and eyes widened, all they could do is stare. Libby finally broke the moment.

Libby: Jimmy? Cindy? What's going on between you two?

Cindy woke to the sound of her voice and sat upright into a sitting position, leaving Jimmy to get up on his own.

Cindy: Nothing's going on Libby! Seriously!

Libby just gave her a look of uncertainty.

Cindy: Look, he got sick and was freezing to death! I had to keep him warm somehow! Since our fire went out...

Libby just rolled her eyes.

Libby: Ok girl, whatever you say. But the important thing is, you're alive.

Sheen: Hey Jimmy, have you found a way to get us back home yet?

Jimmy just shook his head no and tried to stand, only to fall back down and start a coughing fit. Libby was shocked to see Cindy was telling the truth, Jimmy looked terrible! Cindy walked over to him and picked him up. She put him on her back piggy-back style so he could get some rest.

Cindy: Carl, fetch the DD900 for me.

Carl: The wha...?

Cindy: That remote thing that you found that caused us to be sent here in the first place!

Carl: Ow! You don't have to yell! Where is it?

Cindy: It's in Jimmy's backpack. Oh, and when you find the food and water in there, leave it alone! Just dig to the bottom of the backpack and get the DD900.

Sheen: Jimmy has food and water on him? Let me at it!

Cindy: Don't even think about it Ultra Dork! Jimmy needs that more than we do! He's sick! You're not!

Carl: Got it!

He walked over to Cindy with the broken DD900. Libby took Jimmy onto her back while Cindy looked over the DD900.

Cindy: Hmm... This doesn't seem too hard to fix. I should have it fixed within a few hours. In the meantime, you three watch over Jimmy. Wake him up in a couple of hours and give him some food and water. If you're thirsty, only take small sips! We need to preserve it! Libby, you're in charge! I don't trust these two!

Cindy pointed to Sheen and Carl as she said her last sentence.

Libby: Got it!

Cindy: Ok, I'm going to start working on the DD900. Remember what I said!

Sheen, Carl, and Libby nodded while Jimmy just groaned sleepily.

_**End of Chapter 3.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's chapter 4! Hope you like it! This is the last chapter and the longest.. I was going to make a chapter 5 but decided against it. Instead, it will be a summary of my next story._**

**_Chapter 4: Home, Home, and Away!_**

Carl looked down at the sleeping form of Jimmy, shook his head and sighed.

Carl: Poor Jim... I wonder what made him so sick?

Sheen: Maybe being sick of the desert made him sick?

Carl: Well I'm sick of this desert and I'm not ill!

Sheen: Like you could ever get sick Carl!

Carl: I can too!

Libby looked over at them with a frown on her face.

Libby: Would you too keep it down! Jimmy's trying to sleep here!

Carl/Sheen: Sorry...

Libby: If you ask me, I think he got sick from staying up for 3 nights in a row..

Carl: Well I guess that makes sense... I guess..

Libby just rolled her eyes and turned to look at Cindy, who was sitting in the sand grumbling about who knows what. She got up and walked over to Cindy and tapped her on the shoulder, startling her and making her drop the DD900.

Cindy: Ah! Libby!

Libby: Sorry about that Cindy.. How's the repair on Jimmy's invention coming?

Cindy: What do you think?

Libby: Um... Not too good?

Cindy: Bingo... I can't seem to figure out where it was damaged.. Neutron builds his gadgets to be so confusing!

Libby gave her a concerned look.

Cindy: But don't worry Libs! I'll figure it out!

Cindy looks at her new watch that she bought two days before they got trapped here.

Cindy: Ok, it's been about two hours now, wake Jimmy and give him something to eat and drink. I'll continue working on this annoying contraption of his...

Libby just nods, gets up and walks over to Jimmy. She looks around for Carl and Sheen, only to find them gone.

Libby: Thinking Hmm... Must've gone to the bathroom or something. Oh well, now to try and get Jimmy awake... This will be fun..

Libby tries to poke him, snap her fingers in front of his face, push on him, and clapping with no success in waking him up. She growls in frustration and decides to do what Cindy did to him before they left, flick him in the ear. It didn't seem to work for a few seconds until Jimmy opened his eyes. Everything he saw was fuzzy for the first ten seconds, then it became clearer. The first thing he saw was Libby hovering over top of him with her arms crossed over her chest. He groans and sits up, very slowly so he didn't get dizzy.

Jimmy: Li-Libby?

Libby: Well, at least you can talk now, even if you are a bit hoarse. Cindy says it's time for you to eat, so don't fall back asleep, ok?

Jimmy: Ci-Cindy? Wh-where is she?

Libby: She's working on your invention so we can get out of here. Now I'll be right back, I need to find your backpack.

She walked over to where she saw it last, only to see it gone. She looked the whole campsite to see that it wasn't even there. Then it hit her, Carl and Sheen are gone, so that means...

Libby: Cindy! Carl and Sheen took Jimmy's backpack and took off with it!

Cindy turned around to look at her and sat the DD900 down on the ground. She then got up and walked over to Libby and stood in front of her.

Cindy: Now why would they do that? I told them to save that food and water for Jimmy!

She turned to look at the ground and glared.

Cindy: Those traitors! Libby, go and find them! And if by some chance you do, drag them back here by the back of their shirts and leave the rest to me!

Libby: Got it!

**_-----With Carl/Sheen-----_**

Carl: Sheen! We shouldn't be doing this! Cindy told us to save the food and water for Jimmy!

Sheen: You're actually going to listen to a girl! Carl, I am deeply ashamed!

Carl: Yeah but... She is the second smartest kid in school! Why shouldn't we listen to her? We could get in trouble if she finds out we took Jimmy's backpack and ran off with it!

Sheen wasn't paying attention to him, instead he was digging through Jimmy's backpack. Carl wasn't none too happy with that, so instead of arguing with him, he got up out of the hole they were in, only to come face-to-face with an angry Libby.

Carl: Laughs nervously H-hi Libby! I was just leaving and I-

Libby: Oh you'll be leaving alright! Where's Sheen at!

Carl, with a shaky hand, pointed to where they were hiding. Libby stomped into the hole and dragged Sheen out of it.

Sheen: Oh hi Libby! Heh.. Nice weather we're having-

Libby: Not another word! Is everything that was in Jimmy's backpack in there?

Sheen nodded slowly and held the backpack out in front of him to show that he indeed had it. Libby took it, put it on her back, then did what Cindy instructed her to do when she found them.

**_-----Campsite-----_**

Cindy sat there in the sand, fiddling with the DD900, surely but slowly, figuring out where and what everything was. She turned around in time to see Libby coming up over a hill dragging Sheen and Carl by the backs of their shirts. Sheen was complaining while Carl had a guilty look on his face. Libby approached the camp and dropped the both of them onto the ground. She then took one final glance at them, turned, and headed over to the now sleeping Jimmy with the backpack.

Sheen: Man... What a bummer...

He quickly shut up when he spotted Cindy stomping dangerously toward them with a scowl on her face. Carl gulped and hid behind Sheen.

Sheen: What? Are you afraid of a girl?

Carl: N-no... Just Cindy!

Cindy stopped in front of Sheen and picked him up by the front of his shirt and drew him close to her face.

Cindy: I thought I told you that the food and water was for Jimmy! I also told you that you could have some water, but only sips! But did you listen? Noooooooo...

She dropped him down on the ground and gave him a cold, icy glare.

Cindy: The next time you do something like that, I'll make sure you never have kids in your future! Understand?

Sheen nodded in fear of what she would do.

Cindy turned around and headed back to the DD900 to continue working on it.

Sheen: I guess you were right Carl! We don't have to fear girls, only Cindy! Uh... Carl?

Carl had passed out onto the sand when Cindy had issued her threat toward Sheen.

Sheen: You continue to put me to shame Carl...

**_-----With Libby/Jimmy-----_**

Libby: Come on Jimmy, Cindy said you had to eat something!

Jimmy: But I'm not hungry!

Libby: Well at least drink something!

Jimmy: Fine...

Jimmy took the water bottle and drank almost half of the whole container. Libby just stared with her mouth open.

Libby: Not thirsty huh?

Jimmy: I guess I was thirstier than I thought...

Libby: Good, since you seemed to be thirsty, then eat something!

Jimmy just sighed, grabbed a candy bar from Libby's hand, unwrapped it, and ate it in two seconds flat. Libby just shook her head and told him he could go back to sleep.

Jimmy: Actually, I'm not all that tired anymore. Did you say Cindy was working on the DD900?

Libby nodded and pointed to where Cindy was.

Jimmy: I guess I could go over and help her, since I have nothing better to do in my spare time.

He got up and walked over to where Cindy was sitting, and sat down next to her. She was once again startled and she dropped the gadget.

Cindy: Lib- Jimmy? Aren't you supposed to be resting?

Jimmy: I was, and I'm well rested now! I came over to help you fix the DD900.

Cindy: Thanks Jimmy! Um.. Just one question... What does the DD900 stand for and what does it exactly do?

Jimmy: I'm glad you asked! It basically bends the very fabric of space and time to allow you to travel to different dimensions! That's where it got its name, the Dimension Diffuser 900!

Cindy: Oh... But why did you spend three long days on it?

Jimmy: Well, usually you say my inventions go haywire, so I wanted this one to be perfect. So I spent three days working on it to try and work out any bugs in it. I was going to test it out to make sure it worked properly after school on Monday, but I guess it got its test run when we got sent here. So I guess it does work right!

Cindy: Wow.. You spent 72 hours on it just so I wouldn't make fun of it for not working?

Jimmy nodded while staring ahead.

Cindy: So.. I guess it's my fault then?

Jimmy looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

Jimmy: No! It's not your fault at all... It's mine... I should've just taken the day to work on it and the night to sleep... Truth is, I was just trying to impress you..

Cindy: You-you were?

Jimmy nodded with a smile on his face.

Cindy: Well, I guess it worked since usually, I can figure out how your inventions work. But this, this is professional.

Jimmy: It is? Thanks!

Cindy smiled at him, then chuckled.

Jimmy: What? What's so funny?

Cindy: Nothing... It's just, doesn't this remind you of something that happened to us a while ago?

Jimmy: You mean being stranded on that island alone for about two days?

Cindy just nodded at him.

Jimmy: Yeah, I guess it does!

Cindy: But then, I never got to do what I've always wanted to do!

Jimmy: Do what?

Cindy: This!

She leaned in slowly, and locked her lips on his. Jimmy went wide-eyed for a few seconds, then relaxed and kissed back. After about one minute, they let go. Jimmy was still in a daze, but still managed to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her next to him, right against his body. Cindy wrapped her arm around him as they stared out at the sun. Libby was standing there with her mouth open, again, next to Sheen and Carl who seemed equally surprised.

Jimmy: Well, I guess we better get working on the DD900 then. As much as I'd hate to get out of this position.. But we can do this more often when we get home!

Jimmy purred to Cindy and he just giggled.

Cindy: Alright! Let's hurry!

Both of them started working on the DD900, rewiring circuits and whatnot..

**_-----The Next Morning-----_**

Jimmy: Well guys, are you ready to head home?

Libby: Oh I know I am!

Carl: Me too!

Sheen: Me three!

The other four just stared at him.

Sheen: What?

Jimmy: Nothing... Well, here goes nothing!

He punched in some coordinates and pushed the red button. Like before, they were sent spiraling into a vortex.

**_-----Retroville-----_**

Jimmy opened his eyes to see everybody else waking up as well. He groaned and sat up, took a look at his surroundings, and sighed. They were in Retroville.

Jimmy: Well guys, we're home! We're finally home!

Everybody else cheered while Cindy just hugged him in happiness.

Cindy: Promise me two things, alright?

Jimmy: Ok, what are they?

Cindy: One, you'll get rid of that stupid thing that sent us there in the first place, and two, don't ever let me catch you staying up three days in a row to build an invention just to impress me! I love you just for you, and only you!

Jimmy: I promise! But, I will have to build another hovercar since my other one got lost in that desert. But I'll leave that for another day.

He grabbed Cindy's hand and walked with her down to their cul-de-sac, with Sheen, Carl, and Libby in tow.

They were finally home...

**_The End_**

**_Ok guys, I'll post the summary of my next story here soon! The next one is going to be very funny! I hope so at least! _**

****


	5. Preview

This is a preview of my next story, called "Switch Twitch." Weird name, I know, but I couldn't come up with anything else!

Jimmy invents a device that is supposed to allow you to be able to see into someone else's future. But guess what? That's right! It goes all wrong and instead, it switches up everybody up. Jimmy, now in Sheen's body, has to create a solution to the problem before they are stuck like that forever!

Sounds like the episode "Trading Faces", but it isn't like that at all. I got the whole idea based off of it yes, but it's very different. For one, they all have the voice of whoever's body they are in. Since Jimmy is in Sheen's body, he will have Sheen's voice! Get it? Good! I hope you will enjoy this story!


End file.
